


Married not Virgins

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Series: Moments of You and I [26]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: The two of them sat on the bed, looking at each other shyly before erupting into giggles. Joshua fell back into the sheets. “Why are we acting so shy around each other?”





	Married not Virgins

**Author's Note:**

> weddingnight!jihan

The two of them sat on the bed, looking at each other shyly before erupting into giggles. Joshua fell back into the sheets. “Why are we acting so shy around each other?”

“We just got married Shua,” Jeonghan said in between his own laughter.

“But we’ve been having sex way before then,” he replied back, smiling at Jeonghan. “Tonight, shouldn’t be any different.” Leaning on his elbows, he said, “It’s just the two us here and we know what we like and each other’s bodies so well.”

Jeonghan smiled back at him. He moved, hovering over Joshua. Kissing him softly, he mumbled, “But it is different. Today we became husbands,” his intertwined his left hand with Joshua’s, letting their rings clink together, “we’re married to each other. So, it’s married sex.” He nuzzled Joshua on the side of his forehead, smiling as he felt Joshua unbutton his shirt. “It makes me a bit shy, like I'm touching you again for the first time. But instead of being a virgin, you’re now my husband.”

Joshua tsked. “Silly Jeonghannie,” he said softly, moving to kiss him back, his fingers not stopping until Jeonghan’s shirt was fully unbuttoned. “Show me how much you love me.” He pushed Jeonghan’s shirt off his shoulders.

“With pleasure,” Jeonghan grinned.


End file.
